I Can't -HunHan-
by UniGon
Summary: Ketika kenyataan pahit membuat Luhan sadar jika tak sepantasnya ia mencintai Sehun. Apakah Sehun dan Luhan berusaha mempertahankan hubungan tersebut walau ada kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa dibohongi lagi? YAOI! HUNHAN! Slight KAISOO and HANWONCHUL! DLDR!


**Hai, hai, hai, READERS! Aku datang lagi nich bawa FF baru *asyik*. Apakah FF sebelumnya jelek? Mungkin jelek, aku yakin itu. No feel, right? Jadi untuk mengobati kekecewaan para readers yang aku hargai, aku akan mempersembahkan FF ini buat kalian...**

**Cek This Out, Guys!**

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki kecil bermata hazel dengan rambut kecoklatannya tengah berjalan di jalanan kota Seoul bersama seorang pemuda tampan dengan perawakan tinggi dan _jaw line_ yang tegas, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Pa, kenapa papa tak pernah memberitahuku di mana ayah? ", namja kecil itu membuka pembicaraan pada namja tinggi di sampingnya.

"Itu karena... ayahmu pasti akan kembali. Tenang saja, Luhan...", ucap namja tinggi pada namja kecil bernama Luhan seraya mengelus surai kecoklatan namja itu.

"Apakah ayah tampan?", tanya Luhan dan tanpa ia sadari, ia membuat perasaan orang yang ia sayangi itu terluka.

"Tentu. Sama sepertimu, Luhan...", ucap namja tinggi itu dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika tatapan mata namja tinggi itu mulai menunjukkan raut kesedihan. Kesedihan yang... tak bisa terobati oleh apapun.

"Pa..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah...", namja tinggi itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya membuat Luhan menatap bingung ke arah namja tinggi yang ia sebut 'papa' itu. Namja tinggi itu menatap sendu ke arah Luhan. Andai dia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya beberapa tahun sebelum ia lahir ke dunia ini.

"Apa Luhan ingin mendengar cerita tentang ayah sampai di rumah?", tawar namja tinggi itu.

"Tentu saja, Papa!", ucap Luhan dengan semangat dan memeluk papa-nya itu.

"Luhannie hyung!", suaru itu, membuat Luhan dan namja tinggi itu menoleh menuju sumber suara.

"Sehunnie!", ucap Luhan seraya berlari ke arah namja kecil berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centimeter.

Namja tinggi yang Luhan sebut papa itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli ketika melihat anaknya itu berlari menuju teman dekatnya, Sehun. Bisa dibilang, keakraban mereka seperti kakak adik. Entah mengapa, terlihat lucu di mata namja berumur 29 tahun itu.

"Han Geng ssi...", tatapannya tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah bersama Sehun.

"Oh, Heechul ssi...", ucapnya membalas panggilan namja yang bersama Sehun –Heechul- seraya tersenyum kecil.

Han Geng –namja yang Luhan sebut papa- memang sering bercerita bersama Heechul -papa Sehun- saat di taman jika Luhan dan Sehun asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Menceritakan tentang tumbuh kembang buah hati mereka. Berbagi satu sama lain. Ya... setidaknya menyenangkan.

"Ayo ke rumahku, Luhannie hyung!", ajak Sehun seraya memegang tangan namja itu. Luhan menunduk dengan wajah murung.

"Ada apa? Luhannie hyung tak ingin bermain denganku lagi?", kini Sehun mulai kehilangan senyumnya, berganti dengan air mata yang hendak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Bukan begitu... Tapi, aku harus tanya pada papaku...", ucap Luhan. Han Geng dan Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum dan menahan tawa mereka.

Sehun berjalan menuju Han Geng. Han Geng sudah tahu apa yang akan Sehun katakan tapi biarkan saja ia mengatakannya dulu.

"Ahjussi..."

"Ya?"

"Apa Luhannie hyung boleh bermain bersama Sehunnie di rumah?", sorot matanya seakan memohon pada Han Geng. Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan namja polos seperti mereka?

"Boleh, Sehunnie.", ucap Han Geng mengiyakan permintaan Sehun. Spontan saja Sehun berlari menuju Luhannie hyung dan memeluknya. Mereka jadi bahan tontonan baru bagi pejalan kaki dengan tingkah lucu mereka.

"Kamsahamnida, Han Geng ahjussi..."

"Ne, cheonma, Sehunnie..."

* * *

"Ayah!", seru Sehun dengan gembira seraya tetap menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Sehunnie, kau dari mana saja? Ini siapa, Sehun? Papamu di mana?", tanya namja tinggi bertubuh atletis –Siwon- bertubi-tubi.

"Aku baru dari kedai es krim. Dia Luhannie hyung. Papa masih bersama papa Luhan hyung di belakang."

"Annyeonghaseo, ahjussi. Luhan imnida.", ucap Luhan dengan innocent-nya. Membuat Sehun semakin gemas dengan temannya itu.

"Hallo, Luhan.", ucap namja itu seraya mengelus surai Luhan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ingatan terlintas di benak Siwon. Luhan? Ia merasa ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama itu. Apa mungkin ia mendengarnya di sekolah Sehun? Sepertinya tidak. Ia merasa tatapan dan cara bicara Luhan sangat familiar untuknya.

"Ayah..."

"..."

"Ayah.."

"..."

"AYAH!", teriak Sehun merasa diabaikan oleh ayahnya.

"Ya, Sehun?"

"Itu papa Luhannie hyung...", ucap Sehun seraya menunjuk Han Geng yang tengah berjalan bersama Heechul.

"Han Geng...", lirih Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Di sisi lain, senyum Han Geng tiba-tiba luntur ketika ketika sesosok pria yang tak asing di kehidupannya berada di hadapannya sekarang, menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya berhenti berdetak, tubuhnya melemas setiap detiknya.

"Han Geng?", ucap Siwon dan mengantarkan Han Geng menuju ke dunia nyata.

Han Geng berlari menjauh dari rumah tersebut.

"Papa!", teriak Luhan seraya melepas genggaman Sehun lalu mengejar Han Geng.

"Luhannie hyung!", teriak Sehun berniat mengerjar Luhan namun Heechul mencegahnya sementara Siwon masih terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

Pagi sudah datang menggantikan malam sama artinya dengan hari baru telah datang. Seorang namja berambut pirang itu, perlahan membuka matanya. Sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya ke sekitar kamarnya. Perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Matanya tertuju pada lalu lintas pada kota Seoul di luar sana.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Namja berambut pirang itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Sudah, Hunnie.", ucap namja itu.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?", tanya namja berkulit putih bersih itu seraya mengelus surai pirang itu.

"Hunnie.."

"Ya, Hyung?"

Namja itu bersandar di pundak namja yang memanggilnya Hyung itu. "Aku takut..."

"Takut? Apa kau mimpi buruk, Hyung?", namja itu mulai khawatir.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut... takut jika hanya karena hubungan ini, kehidupan kita terutama kau justru akan hancur sia-sia, Maksudnya, kau terlahir di keluarga kaya dan sekarang, hanya karena hubungan ini, kau sampai melarikan diri dari rumahmu, Hunnie. Hubungan kita itu hanya sebuah hubungan menjijikan bagi orang-orang."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hyung! Aku yakin ini yang terbaik.", ucap namja berkulit putih bersih –Sehun- seraya mengelus surai pirang namja di sampingnya –Luhan-.

"Hyung yakin mencintaiku, kan?", tanya Sehun seraya memegang tangan Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa hyung harus takut?", tanya Sehun lagi seraya tersenyum tipis.

Luhan perlahan beranjak dari kasurnya, membuat Sehun mulai bingung dengan tingkah laku Luhan. Maksudnya, Luhan yang baru saja bangun tiba-tiba berpikiran negatif tentang hubungan mereka? Apa mungkin itu hanya bawaan dari mimpi buruk?

Luhan berjalan keluar menuju balkon apartment-nya. Ia menatap langit biru pagi hari itu, membuatnya tersenyum tipis walau tak bisa dipungkiri jika ada sedikit hal yang mengganjal dibenaknya. Angin musim semi beritup dan menerpa tubuh Luhan. Agak dingin tapi, itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Hyung...", panggil Sehun.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, Sehun...", ucap Luhan agak dingin tanpa sedikitpun berbalik menatap Sehun.

"Hyung, waeyo?", tanya Sehun seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan namun Luhan menampiknya agak keras.

"Hyung tak yakin dengan perasaanku padamu?", tanya Sehun yang mulai habis akal dengan sikap... namjachingu-nya itu.

"Bukan begitu...", lirih Luhan dan lagi-lagi, ia tetap tak berbalik menatap Sehun.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini, huh? Jujur, aku bingung. Kumohon, jangan membuatku seperti ini, Hyung...", pinta Sehun dan membuat Luhan berhadapan dengannya. Luhan tetap saja memalingkan wajahnya, sama sekali tak ingin menatap Sehun.

"Aku hanya terlalu takut, Sehun. Aku tak bisa menerima semua ini. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut, Sehun... Takut...", ungkap Luhan diikuti tetes demi tetes air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Seburuk itukah?", gumam Sehun seraya menghapus air mata Luhan.

"BUKAN HANYA ITU, SEHUN! KITA BERADA DALAM KESALAHAN GANDA! PERTAMA, KITA BERDUA ADALAH NAMJA DAN YANG KEDUA, KARENA KENYATAANNYA KAU ADALAH ADIK TIRIKU, SEHUN! KITA INI BERSAUDARA. KAU ADALAH ADIK TIRIKU DAN AKU ADALAH KAKAK TIRIMU. TAK SEPANTASNYA KITA SALING MENCINTAI, SEHUN!", ungkap Luhan lagi kini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Seakan membentak Sehun.

Nafas Sehun tiba-tiba tercekat. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya seakan bisa saja jatuh sewaktu-waktu saking lemasnya. Ia tak menyangka jika... Luhan akan kembali mengungkit kenyataan pahit itu. Kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa mereka bersaudara tiri. Bodohnya, mereka malah saling mencintai walaupun mereka tahu jika mereka bersaudara.

"Kurang apalagi, Sehun?", lirih Luhan dengan air mata yang semakin bercucuran.

Tangan Sehun perlahan mengusap air mata Luhan. Jujur, ia tak tahan melihat Luhan menangis. Setiap air mata yang jatuh itu berarti menambah luka di hati Sehun.

Perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja di hadapannya. Semakin dekat hingga ia akan mencapai bibir yang membuatnya candu itu namun Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Sehun sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Kata-katanya sudah habis untuk mendeskripsikan betapa cintanya ia pada namjachingu yang merangkap menjadi kakak tirinya itu. Lalu, ia menarik cepat pundak Luhan hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman lembut dan manis yang mendeskripsikan cinta mereka. Lumatan-lumatan kecil tanpa nafsu yang membuat mereka candu.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Luhannie hyung...", bisik Sehun setelah melepas tautan mereka.

"Nado jeongmal saranghaeyo, Sehunnie...", balas Luhan.

* * *

"Hyung, kau ingin ke mana malam-malam seperti ini?", tanya Sehun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku harus pergi untuk mencari bahan makanan.", ucap Luhan seraya memakai jaket hitamnya.

"Di luar hujan. Apa mau kuantar, Hyung?", tanya Sehun seraya mendekati Luhan.

"Aniyo... Tak usah. Kau istirahat saja.", ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum.

"Yakin?", tanya Sehun mulai khawatir dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Huh... Baiklah, apa boleh buat kalau kau ingin sendiri... Hati-hati, ne...", pesan Sehun seraya mengelus rambut Luhan.

Perlahan, Luhan keluar dari apartment-nya, menyisakan Sehun di apartment itu.

"Apa tak sebaiknya aku ikuti saja, ya?", gumam Sehun lalu ia mengambil jaket serta payungnya dan tak lupa ponsel yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Luhan hyung belanja di mana, ya?", gumam Sehun bingung ketika ia tak mendapati Luhan di toko-toko di dekat apartment-nya.

"Apa dia naik subway ke toko yang agak jauh?", gumam Sehun lagi.

"Sehun ah!", panggil seorang namja berkulit tan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Uh? Kai ah! Kapan kau pulang dari London? Kudengar kau sudah bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo juga di sana, bukan?", ucap Sehun.

"Iya, benar. Aku memang sudah bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo. Kau mau ke mana hujan seperti ini?"

"Aku mencari Luhan hyung. Apa kau melihatnya?", tanya Sehun.

"Tadi kalau tak salah, aku melihatnya berjalan ke toko yang ada di ujung jalan ini.", tutur Kai.

"Oh, benarkah? Gomawo, Kai ah... Aku duluan, ne..", ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum dan berjalan ke toko yang ada di ujung jalan.

Namun, belum sampai di toko yang ia tuju, Sehun dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di depannya. Luhan... ya.. Luhan tengah berlarian keluar dari toko tersebut diikuti dengan beberapa namja tinggi berpakaian serba hitam di belakangnya.

"Siapa mereka?", pikir Sehun.

Luhan berhenti di tengah jalan untuk sekedar melihat ke belakang, melihat namja-namja yang mengejarnya. Namun, bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat menuju ke arah Luhan. Spontan membuat Sehun panik.

"LUHAN HYUNG!", teriak Sehun seraya berlari dan menjatuhkan payungnya.

BRAK...

"ANDWAE!"

Semuanya terlambat... Tubuh itu sudah terbaring lemas menbentur aspal jalan. Darah mengalir dari kepala namja itu dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya. Aspal yang semula berwarna abu-abu kini berubah menjadi merah dengan bau anyir yang menyertai.

"Luhan hyung... Ireona, Luhan hyung.. Jebal ireona, Luhan hyung... Jebal..", mohon Sehun seraya memegangi tangan dingin Luhan.

"Se..hun.. ah...", suara parau itu tertangkap di telinga Sehun.

"Luhan hyung...", ucap Sehun seraya memegangi tangan Luhan semakin erat.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, untuk apa menangis, hem? Cengeng...", tutur Luhan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Bersamaan dengan itu, mulai banyak orang yang mengerumuni mereka.

"Sehunnie.. Kau tahu harapanku sejak awal aku tahu kalau aku adalah kakakmu?", tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya menggeleng. Air mata Sehun tak lagi bisa dibedakan dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Satu hal yang aku inginkan, Sehun ah. Hanya satu. Jika aku diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup kembali di masa selanjutnya, aku ingin kau bukan adikku dan aku bukan kakakmu. Aku ingin kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun sehingga kita bisa saling mencintai sama seperti sekarang. Dengar, Sehun ah... Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne.", senyuman itu membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Perlahan, tangan Luhan melemas dan terlepas dari genggaman Sehun hingga membentur aspal. Ya... pada akhirnya, hal yang Sehun takuti pun terjadi. Ketika dada bidang itu tak lagi kembang kempis, nadi itu tak lagi berdenyut dan jantung itu... tak lagi berdetak.

"Luhannie hyung, kumohon bangunlah, Hyung... Jangan tinggalkan aku!", lirih Sehun seraya memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu lagi. Tak perduli darah itu mengotori bajunya, ia tetap memeluk tubuh itu walau, ia tak akan mungkin ada di sampingnya lagi... menemaninya lagi seperti dulu.

"CUT!", suara itu membuat Luhan langsung membuka matanya dan Sehun pun melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Sehun segera mengusap air mata serta air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras hari ini! Syuting sudah selesai!", seru seorang namja paruh baya dengan toa dan diikuti oleh tepuk tangan meriah para kru termasuk Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis seperti itu.", ucap Kai seraya membantu Sehun mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Luhan hyung mengatakannya seakan ia benar-benar akan meninggalkanku selamanya.", ucap Sehun seraya mem-pout bibirnya sementara kru di sekitarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil termasuk Luhan.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tak ingin aku meninggalkanmu?", tanya Luhan membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

"Kau sudah tahu untuk apa bertanya lagi?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih mengeringkan dirinya yang basah kuyup sementara Kai sudah sibuk dengan hot chocolatenya padahal buka ia yang mendapat bagian hujan-hujanan. Semakin dekat dan dekat dan...

Cup...

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di pipi Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut namjachingunya... siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana ceritanya? Gak ngena, ya? No feel, ya? Apa ini mengobati FF aku yang sebelumnya? Atau malah makin merusak? Ok, akhir kata, jangan lupa berikan review(s) kalian, ya! Don't bash and flame and don't be plagiator! JEONGMAL GOMAWO! *deep bow* ^^**


End file.
